CHERUB Agent Alex Rider
by 4-and-6-forever
Summary: What if Ian had died when Alex was 8, and Alex was 9 at the end of Scorpia rising. What if MI6 hadn't decided to leave Alex alone after Jack died and had attempted to blackmail Alex into another mission. What if Alex said no.


Alex Rider / Cherub crossover

CHERUB Agent Alex Rider

Disclaimer: I do not own and nor will i ever own the Alex Rider series

**Introduction**  
Summary  
What if Ian had died when Alex was 8, and Alex was 9 at the end of Scorpia Rising. What if MI6 hadn't decided to leave Alex alone after Jack died and had attempted to blackmail Alex into another mission.  
What if Alex said no.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

3rd person p.o.v  
True to their word, MI6 sent alex to an orphanage with a backstory and new name that if alex didn't stick to people would think that he was crazy. However, they left him his bank account with mission payments and the inheritance from his uncle's will and his house ( deciding they couldn't be cruel enough to sell it after all they had done to him) that he would have access to once he turned 18.

Alex's new name was John Alexander Mattinson, apparently they'd gotten the surname off some name generator on line, and his story was that his parents had died in a house fire a week ago and he had no living relatives left.

The orphanage located in Glasgow (the worst orphanage MI6 could find) was called St. James children's centre and it looked as if it recieved the bare minimum required to keep it running by the government, MI6 were probably hoping that the place was so so shit that he would go running back to them to get him out of the hell hole. What MI6 seemed to forget was that compared to breach beacons and some of the places he had been on missions, this was paradise.

Alex was wearing a midnight black bullet proof hoody, a spy watch (a/n: like the one in spy kids) that compacts into a normal Casio watch when Alex's forefinger touches the light button and and an upgraded version of the belt Smithers had given him for his snakehead mission, all three of which Smithers had snuck him before he had left the royal and general bank for the last time saying "just in case you bump into someone you shouldn't" before gravely proceeding to say "I hope to see you again old chap but for your sake i also hope that I don't". Along with the to presents from Smithers, Alex was wearing army issue black combat boots and trousers (which he had bought at a store of-course) and a tight fitting black t-shirt that covered his bullet wound scar that had been surgically altered to look like a knife scar that 'John Mattinson' had gained from being in the crossfire of a gang fight. Other than the clothes he was wearing and the things in his pockets Alex had been allowed nothing of his own to be brought with him because, as his story claimed, it was all that he had left because it was all he had brought to the play date at his friends house when the house had caught fire as his parents had a nap with the stove on.

The police officer who had led Alex to the orphanage from the 'funeral' brought him to the office of a woman named Lacy who was the head of the orphanage.

* * *

Alex's p.o.v  
Joe, the police officer who has been leading me around all day, doesn't seem to have a clue that I have anything to do with MI6, I guess that's a good sign, it makes it easier for me to start this new life, ha, MI6 think that I wont like having to change who I am but they just made life so much easier for me, this new life means that i can start completely afresh, no past to make things awkward and no lying rumours to deal with, woohoo, and there's no one that I am leaving behind so I can't morn the loss of my old life, I just wish I could have kept my old name, I really liked it.

Anyway, Lacy's about to talk to me and the police officer has just left so i need to stop musing about my life and start paying attention.  
"Hello John," Lacy says "here at St. James' children's centre we try to make people feel as welcome as possible and we always pair new kids with kids slightly older than them so that the older child can show you the ropes. The person you pair up with will be your roommate and after a couple weeks with that person if someone new comes you can ask to become their mentor."  
Well that's interesting, I wonder who I'll be with.  
"You will be paired with Kyle Blueman,"

Well I guess that answers the question.

"He arrived here 2 weeks ago and you are his first younger partner. Tomorrow we can go to Primark and get you some more clothes, the school everyone from the orphanage goes to is called St. Patricks, it is a state school and is non uniform so you can wear your own clothes. Here at St. James Children's home you get pocket money of 50 pence a week and if you are in desperate need of new clothes we will get you some, do you have any questions?"

"Nope" I replied  
"Good, now lets go and show you your room."

Lacy brought Alex to a room with two perfectly made beds and no evidence of mess anywhere, at first glance someone would think that the room was unoccupied, but if you looked closely at one of the beds there were pajamas sticking out under the pillow ever so slightly. However, a normal 9 year old would not have noticed this so Alex pretended he hadn't and said, "I take it kyle hasn't moved in yet?" and he put on a decent confused face when Lacy started laughing.

He kept it up until she said "No, Kyle moved in yesterday and all his things are in his side of the cupboard, bit of a heads up, he's a slight neat freak so if you want him on your good side I'd suggest keeping the room tidy. This is your bed." she said while indicating towards the bed in the left side of the room,"and when Kyle gets back from school he'll show you around, to help you bond. Tomorrow at 12 o'clock meet me in the main office, thats where Joe dropped you off, and we'll head off to primark."

a/n: I have nothing against orphanages in Glasgow I just needed a reason for MI6 to send Alex to the orphanage Kyle was at.

please review, I welcome constructive criticism but please don't send flames.


End file.
